


Night and Day

by SilverSterling



Series: Moon Magick [1]
Category: Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSterling/pseuds/SilverSterling
Summary: One Blue Moon Many years agoThe Pe Cele Vechi, or old ones, foresaw a time when there would be a need to return to the Vechile Cao, or old ways. A time when there would be peace between the humans and the weres. When there would be no need to fear hunters or other packs. When all Weres would be held accountable for their actions, A time when there would be no more need for a division among the packs, That time would come only when werewolf packs began to die, and the threat of extinction was so great that the need to reunite would overcome the need for power and greed. Sadly, that time was growing near....
Series: Moon Magick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017612





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikolis ran through the woods for what felt like days even though it was only hours. The woods of the Rocky Mountains called to him like they always did. It made him almost giddy to track and chase animals. The sense of freedom the hunt gave him was something he knew he would miss the most when he took the reins from his father and stepped up as pack leader. Something told him when he became Alpha he would not be afforded the same freedoms that he had now. Clearing his mind of all things except the smell of the trees and the feel of the dirt under his paws, Nikolis cherished the feeling of being a wolf. Nothing out here bothered him. Not the Alpha’s expectations or his duty to his family and pack. Here, nothing mattered but his senses and his wolf.

Nikolis thought about his father and wondered how many people in his pack believed the stories about his declining health. Granted the old man had grayed around the edges, but he was a wolf, ninety years put him in his prime not a wheel chair. So why was he leading people to believe he was sick? Nikolis didn't know and he really didn't want to think about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his father’s health was poor. Nikolis believed that his father was making his heath condition worse than that it was and bringing him home because of his health was a last ditch attempt by Marcus to assert his power over him. It was time for him to fall in line, to abide by the Alpha’s wishes—to mate and carry on the pack’s traditions. Under the circumstances, Nikolis felt he couldn’t keep the fact of his homosexuality a secret for much longer. It was time for him to fall in line, to abide by the Alpha’s wishes—to mate and carry on the pack’s traditions.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so scared to tell him. As far as Nikolis knew, his father didn’t care about what the sexual preferences of his children were.His reluctance to tell his father was compounded by the fact; the time never seemed to be right to have ‘the talk’.Nikolis feared he had put it off for too long.Time had run out for him to find his own path when he was suddenly called home. Nikolis’s father was strong in his belief about upholding tradition.And as First Born Nikolis’s duty was to return home and prepare to take over the pack at the time of his father stepped down or at his father’s death as Nikolis had hoped would be the case.

When Nikolis he found his true mate, he wouldn’t be able to carry a litter or be able to help the pack grow. No, providing the next generation would be a privilege for his littermates.They would be the ones to breed the next Alpha. He wondered how well his father would accept that news. 

Nikolis lifted his nose to the wind catching the crisp scent of a nearby stream and headed in that direction. He slowed his gate as he reached the tree line; past a pile of stones the creek cut a path through the shallow valley. The scents of the forest slid down his throat with every swallow of water.He tasted fresh earth, new life, game waiting to be taken down and eaten, but under it all there was a strange new smell.

Nikolis picked up his head, he sniffed, it wasn’t another predator—four or two legged—this scent didn’t make his hackles stand up or his lips roll. He turned, tipping his nose in the direction of the wind hoping to get a better taste, but whatever it was gone.Nikolis ambled over to dip in the ground, where the roots of a large oak created a natural den and bedded down.Head on his paws, Nikolis fell into a restless sleep.

In the cool damp evening, a lone wolf wandered sadly past a clearing in the trees. Laying his head on his paws, he observed the wolves below wrestling playfully, working out the unspoken hierarchy of the pack. Dmitri was missing that feeling of family and belonging. Well before his they and his father found out it was a “filthy fag” as his father put it. Dmitri inhaled deeply; his heart beat loudly in his ears as he contemplated the unfortunate state of his love life. No man in all the years he had been searching lived up to his mental image of his Mate. A few had some close but none were what he dreamt his mate would be.

Dmitri stood up suddenly, scenting the air. There was something about that scent….

It couldn’t be. Could it?

After all this time could it be?

His pack had chased him from his home. They thought him weak because he liked men, not women. That might have been forgivable; however Dmitri had always been an odd one. When he shifted, he was pure white and his eyes a midnight black. Not being able to hide made him a threat. The others thought he couldn’t be a good hunter because of his coloring.

Things weren’t easy as a human either. His startling white hair and midnight black eyes carried over to that form and made him a pretty boy. He had striking features that made him the envy of men and woman alike. His body was not muscular, but long and wiry. He could hold his own in a fight and had, many times, in his long life.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dmitri ran back to the small cabin he had called home for the last few months. The sparsely furnished cabin was his haven; here he allowed himself to think about the handsome black wolf, to wonder what he would look like in human form. Would he be as easily recognizable as his mate?

In the clearing, Nikolis slept restlessly. His thoughts spun wildly as his body gave way to the dream state that overtook his consciousness.

Digging his fingers deeper into the most startling blond/white hair, he’d ever seen, he tugged, pulling his attention to him, losing himself in the blackest eyes he’d ever seen. It was like staring into midnight. The amazing creature’s lips wrapped around Nikolis’s hard cock, almost causing his undoing, One of the most beautiful sights in the world to Nikolis was always the sight of a handsome man working him like a pro. Growling, he pulled his mate off his cock before losing himself deep down his throat. That’s not where he wanted to be. He intended to claim this man. Without words, he mounted this god, entering him hard, with no warning or preparation.

With the most beautiful whimper, the stranger let Nikolis claim him, body and soul. He felt Nikolis’s canines extend; he bowed his head in submission.

Nikolis prepared to bite his mate, to claim him for eternity—

Nikolis woke, startled from his dream thinking “Damn, I haven’t had a wet dream since I was a teenager.”

Still shaken he waded into the stream and cleaned the effects of last night’s dream off his chest. Shifting quickly, Nikolis made good time back to his family’s home. Entering through the French doors, Shifting back quickly and heedless of his own nudity, Nikolis smiled as he smelled his father’s colon as he reentered his bedroom.

“Hello father.”

“What are you doing here?”

His father smiled.“Now, is that anyway to speak to your father?”

He was right.No matter how sorry Nikolis was feeling for himself at the moment it didn’t give him the right to take it out on the man.“I’m sorry.”

“You are forgiven.”

Nikolis headed across the room and picked up the robe thrown over the back of the chair. He put it on, tied the belt. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?”

“Do I need too?”

“Not really.You should know why I’ve called you home.”

He did know.No matter how much Nikolis didn’t, it was knowledge that made his heart weighted with lead.The old man wanted him to take his place in the pack.To become Alpha, to accept his responsibility as leader to the Vârcolac clan, Which as far as Nikolas was concerned might as well be a collar around his neck with a chain. He said,

“I’m not ready.”

His father laughed.“Not ready? You’ve been groomed for this position since you were a pup.”

Nikolas’s curled his hands into fists.He swallowed around the tightness in his throat.

“Son?”

He didn’t turn around. If he did, his father would see the weakness in his eyes.There was no doubt he already smelled it.“I’m not ready.The pack deserves someone who can take care of them and in order to do that I need more time.”

“You are ready.”

Nikolis growled.“Do you want me to fail?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re strong than you give yourself credit for.”The bed squeaked and soft steps approached.A hand touched Nikolas’s shoulder.“You’ll make a wonderful Alpha.And when it’s time for you officially step up, you will make me proud carrying on in my place.”

Some of the tightness eased out of Nikolis’s shoulders.When it was time, which meant it wasn’t today.He looked at his father, seeing an older, wiser version of himself.His black hair had gone silver, but the eyes were still the same, silver.“Is that all?”

“Is what all?”

“The prep talk.”Going by the look on the man’s face. There was a lot more. A smile tugged at the corner of Nikolis’s mouth, it felt painful.

His father thumped him on the back before walking over to the narrow table near the wall and picking up the brandy sifter.He held it up, Nikolis started to shake his head.Then he wondered if the impending conversation would be bad and decided a drink would provide a welcome cushion.“Make mine a double.”

His father raised an eyebrow but he poured the drink.He walked back and handed Nikolis a tumbler containing a generous amount of dark colored brandy.He drank, putting away half with a couple of swallows.The liquor made his throat burn and his eyes water.

“You should drink that slower and it won’t hurt so much.”His father tipped his glass in a mock toast before taking a sip.

“Are you ever going to tell me the real reason why you’re here?”

“The real reason? I thought we already discussed that.”His father’s mouth quirked.

“We discussed part of it.There’s something you’re not telling me and I want to know what it is.”

“Ah, you mean you’re interested in pack business. Alpha business.I thought you weren’t ready to lead.”

Nikolis growled and his father walked over to the high backed chair near the fireplace and sat down.His presence somehow made the chair look all the more like a throne than it already did.He drank his Brandy, and he stared at Nikolis who did his best not to squirm under the man’s gaze. 

Right when Nikolis thought he would explode from the suspense, his father said, “There is a wolf petitioning entry into the pack.”

Nikolis raised his glass to take a sip, but it was empty.He frowned and walked over to the sifter.“So?”

“I want you to be there when I interview him.”He looked at his father suspiciously. “You want me to find out when and why he left his birth pack?”

“I need you to do a little deeper looking than that Son. I already have all the information I need to may my decision Son, but this involves you in more ways than just as the next Alpha. My Intel tells me that this man’s wolf is Pure White and his eyes are an unnatural black.”

The sudden feeling of being nervousness sets in as Nikolis feels as if his father was setting him up and that this was more than a simple new member initiation and meet and greet. Looking reluctantly at his father.

“You think this is my Mate? The Other Half of the Prophecy you have so lovingly drilled into my head?”

“The very one son… My scouts have told me he is pure White with Black eyes to your Pure Black and Azure Blue eyes. From what they have told me he is stronger than he realizes. He doesn’t seem to know what he is capable of or that he is someone destined to do great things. My Question to You son is what are you going to do about it And how long did you think you could get away without telling me what I have known for a good many years?”

“If you thought for one moment that you being gay my son was ever a problem I am telling you right now before this young man joins us that there is No need to fear anything from me or anyone one else in this pack. You are beloved by so many here that when you take my place as is your birth right very few with find fault.”

“Son and if this wolf is your Mate he will be accepted as so and take his place beside you with no resistance from your pack”

Nikolis wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he embraced his father.

“Thank you… You have lifted a weight I didn’t realized was weighing so heavily on me for so long. I should have known you wouldn’t care and would love me no matter what. We can talk more about this later we have a wolf to me now don’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dmitri paced back and forth in his tiny cabin. He couldn’t help being nervous. He had been thrown out of his own pack for being a freak of nature. Not that he missed them much. Too many years of being mistreated because of his coloring and his odd quirks had left him jaded. He wasn’t surprised that when his father Hein, got wind of his son’s sexual predilections, he ended up being tossed out like last week’s trash.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear those thoughts. He struggled to focus on what to wear to meet the Alpha of the new pack he was trying to get into. He’d heard that the Vârcolac pack valued all its members and he had been promised that his self-proclaimed handicap wouldn’t matter, nor his sexual preference. Those were considered forms of weakness and weakness was not something that his own pack nurtured.

With a sigh Dmitri gave up, walking out to his jeep. He glanced down at the clothes he’d chosen, now unsure of its advisability. He continued on, realizing that it was too late now to change. He wore a pair of low-rise black jeans that did wonderful things for his bubble butt and a black silk top, which made his white blond hair glow. As he got into his jeep, he sighed, satisfied that he would make a good impression. He couldn’t, however, shake the feeling he was in store for more than he was counting on.

Dmitri followed the directions to the meetinghouse. He had not expected the sprawling house that almost looked as if it was a part of the surrounding woods. Swallowing his fear Dmitri exited his Jeep and walked towards the huge doors.

As Dmitri lifted his hand to knock, it flew open as if on cue.

“Welcome Dmitri, my name is Marcus, welcome to my home.”

“Thank you, sir, for allowing me to speak to you about joining your pack,” Dmitri replied, dropping his eyes and demeanor in respect to the pack leader.

Following Marcus to what looked like a sitting room; Dmitri tried to swallow his dread. It was hard for him to take the seat offered to him. His already tight jeans were getting tighter and slightly uncomfortable.

Adding to his discomfort, Dmitri caught the same scent he had noticed in the woods, the one he knew belonged to his mate, that magnificent black creature he’d seen sleeping in the clearing. That fact made his stomach ache with both excitement and overwhelming fear. Dmitri tried to discreetly scent the air and see where his mate’s scent was coming from; it seemed to surround him. He was so distracted by the scent he didn’t hear what Marcus was saying or notice that another person had entered the room.

Marcus placed a hand on Dmitri’s arm. ”Are you okay?”

Dmitri jerked his head up and smiled meekly.

“Yes, sir.”

Marcus patted his arm and turned to someone behind him. “Nikolis come meet Dmitri.”

Dmitri felt his heart race as the tall dark stranger walked towards him. He almost forgot to breathe as he held out his hand.

“Hello Dmitri, my name is Nikolis.”

The man was at least four inches taller than Dmitri and had waist length jet-black hair with an almost blue hue to it, unlike his own hair. Nikolis’ bright blue eyes were polar opposites of Dmitri’s black orbs; they were as dark and endless as the night. Dmitri became lost in the depths of the man’s gaze.

The electricity that passed between them was almost palpable. It surprised Dmitri that they hadn't set the room on fire. The nervous sick feeling eased and for the first time in Dmitri’s life he felt like he was home. Removing his hand from Nikolis’s he turned towards Marcus, forcing himself to pay attention to what the Alpha asked him. It was the question he’d been dreading, but somehow it didn’t fill him with dread as it had in the past.

With a small smile, Dmitri started at the beginning.

“Sir, it’s not a happy story. My pack doesn't like weakness and to them I am weak. When I shift I am pure white. I stand out when hunting and to my birth pack I pose a risk. Because of this, I was not allowed to hunt nor was I allowed to mate with a female. They didn’t want me to ‘defile the bloodline’. This was both good and bad for me since I’m gay. “Dmitri swallowed hard, realizing that that revelation could well be the final nail in his coffin.

“I’ve never had any interest in any of the female wolves. This sadly was the biggest weakness to my pack leader so he drove me out. I could have fought and might have won but I didn’t want to be in a pack where I was not wanted.”

Breathing for the first time since he started his story, he waited to see what Marcus has to say. Dmitri dared a look at Nikolis and the sight nearly took his breath away. The man’s hands were clenched into fists and it looked like he was grinding his teeth. He looked pissed and ready to fight. An instant wave of fear overtook him. Was Nikolis a gay-hating bigot? Or was he really—his mate? Was he protecting him? The possibilities made his head swim.

The pack leader, Marcus, finally addressed him. “Dmitri, you’re more than welcome to stay here and join this pack. Your so-called handicap is an asset here. The fact that you’re gay doesn’t matter to me nor will it to most here. I can’t promise you everyone will welcome you but most will and any who give you problems will have to answer to me. From the looks of my son, they will have to answer to him as well. Nikolis please show Dmitri to the room closest to yours and help make him feel welcome. When you’re done, come see me in my office. I have something we need to talk about. “With that Marcus stood and walked into his office.

Nikolis looked at Dmitri for a moment then shrugged, “Follow me and I will show you to your room.” Without so much as another word. Nikolis walked out fully expecting to be followed.

Dmitri sat stunned after Marcus’s statement of welcome and the suddenness of having a new pack and home. He stared as Marcus walked out of the room. Not knowing what to say or do. He barely heard Nikolis speaking to him. The words didn’t reach his ears until after the man had walked out the door.

Standing quickly, he followed Nikolis out the door, across the lush entryway, towards the sprawling staircase. Not knowing what to say to this god before him, Dmitri kept his mouth shut and thought about what he had in his cabin that he would want to move here other than his clothing. Lost in his, he didn’t know they’d arrived at his room until he collided into Nikolis’s strong back. 

Had it not been for Nikolis’s quick reflexes, Dmitri would have made a bigger fool of himself by falling on his ass. He mumbled a quick thank you and blushed.

Dmitri walked into the room that he would be living in from now on. It was unbelievable how beautiful and lush the room was. Dmitri wandered around, looking things over. He didn’t realize Nikolis was talking to him until he placed a hand on his shoulder. ”You okay?”

Blushing again, all Dmitri could do was nod at his handsome god. Dmitri didn’t know what he was going to do. He had been reduced to monosyllabic nonsense and head nodding. Would he ever be able to talk in complete sentences without blushing, or even stand in Nikolis’s presence without feeling awkward? His inner wolf was screaming to be freed and he could barely keep his canines in check. Dmitri’s wolf wanted to howl at the moon and dance because he knew his mate was there.

Physically he wasn’t doing any better. His jeans, which were tight in the first place, were almost unbearably uncomfortable. There wasn’t one part of him that wasn’t screaming to get naked and mate. Lowering his head, Dmitri knew he would never be able to make the first move. He was shy and he was not alpha material like Nikolis. Part of his fantasy was also that he wanted a mate that would take him. One that would claim him; one whom he would serve willingly, and fervently, For him, any wolf that had to ask him to mate would never be man enough for him.

There was nothing other than the mate scent that oozed off this god and the unmistakable bulge in his pants to indicate that Nikolis might be gay. Dmitri couldn’t afford to be wrong about Nikolis. He liked this new pack and wanted to make a home here, and throwing himself at the pack leader’s son would not be the best way to stay in everyone’s good graces. He walked to the door he assumed was the bathroom to put space between him and Nikolis before he did something he knew he would regret.

Dmitri turned towards the object of his desire and simply said in a hushed tone, “I have had a very long day, if you don’t mind I want to take a shower and rest awhile.” With that Dmitri closed the bathroom door between himself and temptation. Dmitri scented the air before he got undressed for his shower; the scent was still there but not as strong. It had dissipated enough that Dmitri knew Nikolis had left the room. Not that Dmitri would be able to find peace.

Being this close to his mate and not being able to touch him was more torture then he cared for. There was nothing like the bite of pain with your sex, but this was bordering on sadomasochism. Cutting his shower short, he knew the only thing that would help was to shift and run, to take the edge off. Dmitri noticed the French doors, which overlooked the woods.

Maybe I can sneak out and take a run.

Opening the doors before his shift, Dmitri took a flying leap, not really caring how far the leap was. As soon as his paws hit dirt, Dmitri broke into a run, not caring were he stopped. He wasn’t surprised that he ended up at the creek bed where he first saw Nikolis. He’d been drawn back there for many nights since he first saw the haunting black wolf. Thoughts and feelings were warring in his mind and he didn’t notice that he was no longer alone.

A low primal growl snapped him from his thoughts as he became all too aware of the fact that his mate stood no more than a few feet in front of him. His first instinct was to run and hide. He still wasn’t all that sure that this man-wolf even wanted him. Nikolis was everything he had ever looked for in a man He still carried those nightmares with him. He wasn’t sure he would be able to survive here if Nikolis didn’t want him like he wanted him…. The arousal was there for them both but he didn’t want to just be just another notch in this man’s headboard….

A soft calming voice from nowhere stilled his sudden overriding need to run. Instinctively he dropped to the ground, offering his belly and neck in submission to Nikolis. Which got him an even deeper growl that caused him to grow harder and in the position he was in he was unable to hide the effect the bigger wolf had on hi He watched Nikolis quickly close the distance between them, fearing the worst. He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the hate and loathing he was sure were in his mate’s eyes. When nothing bad happened Dmitri opened his eyes and found himself lost in the blue eyes from his dreams. Except better and shining with something that shocked him to his core. Instead of hate and loathing he saw love and acceptance. For the very first time in a great many years Dmitri knew he was safe, accepted and deeply loved.

Nikolis huffed impatiently again, as if to get his attention, and slowly backed away from him as if willing him to make the first move. Dmitri’s wolf whined as the scent faded away as Nikolis ran off, making him chase after him. It seemed the games had started, and hide and seek it was. They chased each other for what seemed like hours, both enjoying the feeling of being free and childish. Finally, Dmitri’s weariness caused him to crouch low and inch slowly towards his tired mate. Leaning in, nuzzling his muzzle against Nikolis’s as he whimpered and made small moaning noises. Playtime was now over and neither wolf wanted to play.

Both shifted at the same time, Dmitri taking the lead. Something he rarely did, but he needed to taste this man more than he needed to draw his next breath. The taste was overwhelming and welcoming at the same time. Dmitri was lost; there was no turning back from this.

Nikolis stared at the closed bathroom door. Did Dmitri just dismiss him? Didn’t he realize that they were mates? Why was he acting as if he was afraid of him? Too many questions and he wouldn’t be getting the answers from a closed door, With a frustrated sigh, Nikolis strode to his room for some one on one time with his hand and a cold shower. Both would take the edge off for only so long.

Flopping down wet and naked on his bed he thought about things that had happened in the past few days. His father called him home for a fake illness. Now his mate showing up suddenly, if he didn’t know any better, he’d think this was all a setup. His father knew things that he didn’t want to share with him right now.

He would have to wait it out and play his father’s game to the end. Knowing the only way to clear his head was to run; he quickly shifted and took a running leap from the balcony. Without any thought, he ran to the riverbed he was at the night before. He needed to figure things out and he couldn’t do that with his mate in the next room.

Breathing in the fresh evening air, Nikolis shifted again, walking deep into the creek’s cold black water. The chill felt wonderful on his hot skin but did nothing to help his hard cock. Climbing out of the water, Nikolis found a lush bed of clover and laid his weary body there.

Closing his eyes he just listened to the evening sounds that surrounded him. As if an unseen force guided his hands. Nikolis started stroking himself slowly as pictures of Dmitri filled his head, making him harder and causing him to writhe in the now heavily scented clover.

Lost in his own head he didn’t sense Dmitri’s presence until he heard a low moan from his mate. The night air was filling fast with their scent. Looking into Dmitri’s eyes, he saw for the first time how much he wanted him and how scared he was to make the first move. Little things now made sense. It wasn’t that Dmitri didn’t want him, he was afraid to make the first move. He was worried that he would do something to cause him to be thrown out of his new home. And because he knew instinctively that Nikolis was the next pack leader.

His new loves own natural submissive nature prevented it. Reaching down, Nikolis stroked the beautiful white fur, urging him to continue to lick the seed from his belly. The night sounds were now filled with moans and growls and little else. Nikolis couldn’t believe that by giving this angel a simple touch he would incite such a passion within them both that now threatened to consume them in the most intense and exquisite fire.

Nikolis barely realized that Dmitri shifted until full warm lips wrapped around his revitalized cock. Looking into those startling black eyes he knew he needed to taste this man. With a low growl, Nikolis pulled Dmitri up and around so he was on his back.

In a husky low voice Nikolis said; “You’re mine, now there is no going back, this is it.”

The answer was a simple long moan as Nikolis made a meal out of his new lover and soon-to-be bonded mate.

Dmitri couldn’t help himself; there was no going back after a taste of Nikolis’s cream. A pack of wild dogs wouldn’t be able to keep him from this man or the taste of him. He shifted without realizing it and slipped between Nikolis’s legs. He needed to taste the cream from the source. Practically howling, he swallowed it down. Turning his eyes from the long hard cock he feasted on, Dmitri turned his eyes towards the man providing the feast. The look of love and worship in those startling blue eyes touched and moved him deeply. Nikolis took control and whispered that he was about to come.

Dmitri didn’t know which end was up. He writhed and moaned as Nikolis made a meal of him, licking, sucking and biting him into a sexual frenzy. Everywhere Nikolis touched was on fire, every cell screamed in need. When Nikolis wrapped his lips around Dmitri’s cock that was the end of any and all control Dmitri had. He shot so hard that all he could see were stars and it felt like he had forgotten to breathe.

Gentle words and soft touches coaxed him back to earth. When Dmitri was final able to open his eyes he looked into the eyes of his newfound love. It stole what little breath he managed to find.

Nikolis knew without a doubt that this is what he wanted and needed. This wolf-man beneath him was what he was waiting for and what he needed to complete him as a man, wolf and pack leader when it was time.

Damn his father and his plans. This was his future. Spreading Dmitri’s legs wider, Nikolis licked and sucked at the tight rosette. The beautiful tangy flavor rolled over his tongue. He loved how Dmitri’s body responded to the simple touches. Just tasting him wasn’t enough. Nikolis’s instincts told him to devour his mate so that he would not doubt his place in life again.

Nikolis nibbled his way back up his lover’s body. As he devoured his mate’s lips, Nikolis whispered against Dmitri’s swollen lips, “Are you ready? Slow and easy isn’t possible right now, our need is too great.”

All Dmitri did was whimper and thrust up against him. Nikolis took that as a yes. With a long swipe of his tongue, Nikolis eased the head of his cock into the tight hot channel. The sound of their passion mingled together. As Nikolis thrust down, Dmitri thrust up taking his pounding harder and deeper each time.

Their primal dance seemed to go on for ages, both men felt their canines start to extend. With a howl, Nikolis bit into Dmitri’s neck, the sharp tang of blood making this mating hotter than it was. At the very same moment he felt the sharp sting and pull of Dmitri’s teeth.

With a blinding white light overtaking both of them, they came together with a passion neither had ever felt before. Completely spent, Nikolis fell to the left side of Dmitri, pulling him close and snuggling into the heavily scented clover, neither saying anything to the other. Neither needing words, lost in their thoughts, they drifted to sleep.

The smell of clover, sunshine and mating were the scents that woke Nikolis from his erotic sleep. The first thing that penetrated his foggy mind was the feel of his mate curled against him. His morning wood sprang to attention even harder than normal; a soft groan left his lips as Dmitri instinctively curled even closer into the curve of his love’s body.

Wrapping his arms around his blond god tightly, he stroked his belly lightly, noticing in the daylight just how light his hair truly was and how little he had leading to the treasure trove of delights. Carefully the dark lover cupped and rolled his angel’s precious jewels in his hand, eliciting a primal moan.

Leaning in, Nikolis suckled Dmitri’s earlobe into his mouth, biting hard enough to make it sting in a good way. Stroking his hard prize to an even harder state, the Dark God whispered, “This cock is mine now. Mm mm… see how it dances for me when I stroke it? It knows who owns it,” he purred. “I don’t know if I want to taste your juice straight from the source or lick it from your belly.

The only speech the white god was capable of was, “Please, more, and suck me love.” With an evil smirk Nikolis dove straight into breakfast. Taking the cock hard and deep, causing Dmitri to lose control hard and fast. “Oh gonna” was the last thing the wolf could say before his body shot off the clover and deep into his lover’s throat.

Nikolis eagerly swallowed every last drop, making sure not to waste a drop of his breakfast before he fell back beside his lover. When both their heart rates returned to normal and they were capable of speech, both turned their heads to see a lone possum sitting no more than four feet away, looking very bored at what she saw.

The pesky little possum tossed her nose into the air and scurried into the woods to find food. On that note, Nikolis leant in and placed a light kiss to his new mates’ lips and whispered, “It's time to return home and speak to my father. No matter what, we’re in this together now. If my Father can’t accept us, then we’ll go and find a place where we can be together. Now that I’ve found you, I will not let you go for anything”.

Pulling Dmitri to his feet, he smiled lovingly into those black eyes. They ran back to face an uncertain future.


	3. Chapter 3

The over whelming smell of clovers filled Dmitri’s nostrils as his body started to come awake. He didn’t want to wake up, he knew who was holding him and if he opened his eyes it would be another dream and this was too beautiful of a dream to wake from.

Dmitri thrusts his hips up against the light strokes on his belly trying to push the hands touching him closer to his very hard and very awake cock, Soon enough a warm smooth hand wrapped around his balls playing with them as if they were the most precious of gems.

When Nikolis took the lobe of his ear and whispered that he now belonged to him and all the dirty things he nearly creamed all over his dark lover’s hand. Dmitri couldn’t help but feel how different everything he was and had experienced in the last 24hrs felt. Being bonded to a mate makes everything more intense and powerful. Our hot little wolf was reduced to simple words as a hot mouth took him, which caused his balls to draw up, and his orgasm to start from the base of his spine.

The only warning our eager wolf was able to give was two words oh gonna as he came down his dark wolf’s throat. Heart racing as the snuggled closely in the clover path both realized at the same time that they were being watched. A Lone possum sat not more than 4ft away looking really bored. Stifling a laugh as the girl possum walked away in what seemed to be a snit.

Daring a look at Nikolis a sense of calm and ok embraced him as Nikolis pulled him up from the ground and told him that no matter what happens when they got back home they would be together. Feeling truly loved and cherished for the first time in many years he shifted and followed his wolf home and to their future.

Downwind of them a large menacing looking wolf snorted disgustedly at the site he be held. Taking off into the opposite direction and staying downwind of our newly mated wolves Devon wasn’t not thrilled knowing that not only was his perverted freak of a brother was still alive. But he that found his mate and a new pack to protect him from the order their father had given to have that little mutant killed.

How little did they Nikolis and Dmitri know that the possum wasn’t the only one watching them and that their peace and happiness wouldn’t be lasting very much longer?

Like the old saying goes all good things must come to an end. Marcus was sitting and at the end of Nikolis’s bed when they returned from the clover field. A look of pure joy and happiness on his face for his son for the first time since the mate search started.

Nikolis, son I am glad that you have finally found your mate. But do you really think I didn’t know that you were gay? How could you even think that this would be something that the pack or I would shame you for? I know it’s not a choice! It is who you are and doesn’t keep me from loving you.

Not sure how to take his father’s words at first Nikolis just mumbled a thank you. Holding Dmitri’s hand tighter as he felt his mate shiver slightly worried about what Marcus had to say to him.

Dmitri, son I knew the first time I laid eyes on you that you were special and you are, Not only are you bringing my son joy but there is something deep within you that is special and will compliment my own son’s gift. You are now and always will be a welcomed part of this pack and even though you don’t think you have anything to offer you will be finding soon enough that you have more to offer then even you know.

With that life moved on for the next few months. Dmitri grew and thrived under the love and care of the pack. He found that his being a pure white wolf wasn’t the curse that he was raised to believe. However he sensed that there was more to his mating to his tall dark and wolf Nikolis.

There were little things that were beginning to worry him. More and more Nikolis was with his father behind closed doors. It hurt his feelings know whatever the problem was revolved around him in some way.

It bothered Dmitri knowing he did something to upset his home. It was worse not knowing what it was he did wrong or to upset them. Wandering around the spacious grounds pondering things that he had and hadn’t done over the last few months since being loving embraced by Marcus and Nikolis’s pack. There were no objections to their mating and everyone accepted them warmly and openly.

Since finding his home he didn’t rely on his senses as much as he use to. He was safe within the walls of the garden. He knew no one would hurt him so he didn’t feel the over whelming need to be on guard. That seemed to be the first mistake of the day. One moment he was lost in his thoughts the next he was flat on his back pinned by a huge wolf whose smell was slightly familiar.

Shifting without much thought Dmitri savagely defended himself against his attacker. When 2 more wolves joined the fight he knew that he didn’t stand a chance. These wolves were out for His blood and be damned that they invaded another packs lands to shed it.

Injured and outnumbered Dmitri turned and ran as fast as his paws would let him. All the while screaming in his head for Nikolis to come help! Just as he reached the back patio A Huge Solid black wolf followed and an even more impressive brown wolf with flecks of gray fly over his head and run after the other wolves. Creeping through the French doors Dmitri gives into the pain and blackness.

Dmitri could tell without opening his eyes that he was safe and in bed. Scenting the air he could tell that Nikolis was recently there and wasn’t far off. Dmitri Slowly opened his eyes stretching popping bones and feeling out any injuries as Dmitri made his way across the room to the bathroom to take care of business. Turning the hot water on in the shower as he made his way to the toilet to empty his bladder he noticed for the very first time that his swimmers body was starting to fill out more.

Muscles that he had been trying to achieve for years to define were starting to define themselves. Smiling to him-self as he stepped into the hot shower knowing that one was of many questions he had for his mate if he ever shows his face. The thought of his dark mate had the same effect it always had. Dmitri went from limp to rock hard and throbbing in 3 seconds flat. Soaping himself carefully avoiding his hard on for the time being Dmitri managed to wash away a lot of his worry and foolishness.

Vowing from now on he would be diligent about his senses. He will never leave himself open to attack again. Again lost in his own mind as he berated himself for not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to notice that he wasn’t alone anymore. When large familiar arms wrap around him causing him to jump slightly and force his mind back to the very present he was in. Moaning softly as his lover professed his love and took the blame for what had happened.

Shaking his head speaking softly as he answered his lover’s questions,

“Nikolis, my family has always thought that my coloring made me a burden and a mutant of sorts. I was told for many years that because of how I am that I was worthless and will never amount to anything. When I told them I was gay I wasn’t just a mutant I was an abomination to them and they ordered me gone. They hate all gays but I can’t think that they would want me dead for it. They don’t want me to have power I am to them unworthy to be anyone’s mate”.

Turning to face Nikolis tears streamed down his face.

Until I found you and this pack I believed them.”

Dmitri knew he was finally loved and he could finally let go of all the bitterness and sorrow. Feeling cherished as his wolf’s arms tightened around him encompassing him in love and support.

Nikolis leaned against the doorframe watching his lover in the shower. The Natural scent of his was enough to make him hard as a rock but right now he had other things on his mind. For months now they knew that Dmitri’s old pack was in the area fishing around for information about the pack and -his role in it.

They had been told that it was not sitting well with the old pack that he was mated to a male let along mated to the next pack leader. They had stepped up security without alerting Dmitri but yesterday’s attack proved that maybe Marcus was wrong and they needed to tell His love everything.

Stripping silently as he watched his man’s face. He was blaming himself for what happened. No no no this will not do, slipping into the shower and wrapping his arms around his dishearten lover whispering softly

“I love you, what happened was not your fault and you are not now nor ever to blame! The blame lies with father and me. We should have told you that we knew that they were here and that there might be a threat against you. I do have a question for you though. Do you know why they want you dead and why they are so pissed that you are mated not only to a male but also to the next pack leader? Why does your family hate you so much that they ordered hit on you”?

Heedless of the fact the hot water was long gone and they were both as wrinkled as prunes Nikolis held Dmitri in his arms and let him talk and cry. Listening to this beautiful man tell him how from his very start he had to fight to stay alive.

His littermates often as young cubs crowed him out and didn’t allow him to nurse from their mother. His mother seemed to be the only person who loved him and cherished him. She always made sure that she expressed milk to feed him while the others slept. She nurtured him and made sure that he was well fed and taken care of. Many times it leads to her taking my beating for me.

His father has beaten her for allowing a weak and damaged pup to survive. His small stature and color were signs his father saw as weakness. But because his father loved his mother above all else he humored her. Shortly after his 16th birthday and coming out to his mother, she took ill and died. Before she died, she made his father swear that he wouldn’t harm Dmitri and because he loved her he promised he wouldn’t harm him.

However he knew that his father hated him for being different and weak. Dmitri sobs into his lovers shoulder

“No matter what I did it was never good enough for my father. The accidents became more often and I knew they weren’t accidents. My own father had my littermates try to hurt and maim me. The final attempt was just after my 18th year. My father found out that I was gay and that was the nail in the coffin for me I might have been the first born of the litter but as far as he felt I was not worthy of him or his pack so he had my brother challenge me. If I lost I had to leave.

Lifting Dmitri’s chin so his dark eyes met his own, Nikolis asks

“You lost didn’t you?”

With a sad kind of laugh Dmitri answered

“Sadly no I won. I beat my own brother to the very inch of his life. I don’t know who was more stunned my father or me. I mean a fag pure white mutant weakling of a son just beat the hell out of the wolf next in line for leader. No my father was having none of that fair or not shit. He would never have turned his pack over to me so I did the next best thing I denounced my place and left the pack with the knowledge that a fag bested their so called best. I never looked back on them or my father.

Knowing that his lover was drained from their little talk he takes his lover’s hand pulls him from the shower. Slowly drying every inch of his broken mate’s body getting to know every nook, curve, and cranny as well as he knows his own.

Taking the same towel Nikolis quickly swipes it over his own body before dropping it into the hamper. Leaning in and kissing his lover’s lips passionately before he tugs him from the bathroom towards their bed. Laying his blond god down in the middle of the bed Nikolis took the time to adore his pale god before him.

It warmed his heart that his love’s whole body blushed under his gaze. There wasn’t any part of him that wasn’t just beautiful. Dropping to his knees Nikolis runs his tongue along the instep of his blond god’s foot around his ankle and working his way up the body slowly. Drawing out the passion and love he felt for his mate. Nikolis was going to make sure that Dmitri knew how deeply he was loved and needed. From this moment on he would know nothing but love and devotion.

Dmitri was emotionally and physically drained from his little confession in the shower and was more than pleased to allow Nikolis take over for him. The feel of his new mates’ hands never failed to arouse his sense of love and help calm his nerves. He felt better telling him about his past and it helped to know that nothing he had done or who he was had anything to do with why his love has been so scarce the last 48hrs.

Lying back in the center of their huge bed thinking that Nikolis would join him and they would fuck away the bad memories. His whole body blushed as he realized that his love was at the end of the bed eating him alive with his eyes. The love and devotion that he saw in those startling Azure blue eyes was amazing and it warmed him like nothing else could. Those eyes told him so much and he knew he found love acceptance and a family. Something he didn’t know he wanted or even needed till right then.

Closing his eyes as Nikolis kneeled down and slowly began to lick his way up starting at the arch of his ticklish foot. The on slot of emotions and feelings was overwhelming. Moaning and writhing against the sheets as his dark knight pay homage to his body.

Dmitri felt like he was slowly dying the most beautiful death as Nikolis worshiped ever-square inch of his body with only his mouth and tongue. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hold still. The only sounds he was capable of making were whimpering and mewling noises. The need to partially shift was overwhelming. He felt his claws and fangs growing. The need to mate was over powering his rational part of his mind.

The more heated things become the more their animal takes over. Looking down at his dark knight as he nipped and sucked one ball at a time into his hot wet mouth and whimpering. Nikolis’s eyes had shifted to their feral state. His bright Blues eyes took on a more startling blue hue as his animal took over. The room was becoming warmer and the over powering smell of arousal and mating scents filled the room.

What was meant to be a slow sensual loving making was quickly turning into animalistic mating. Gentle was no longer an option as Nikolis growled deeply “open for me now”. Without hesitation Dmitri spread his legs wide welcoming his dark lover home. When Nikolis finally thrusted hard and deep into his angel’s ass they both let out a long deep howl, There wasn’t anyone within miles who wouldn’t know what they were doing, nor was there any doubt that they were truly mated now.

Dmitri met each thrust of Nikolis’s hit with a counter of his own. Taking the hard cock harder and deeper into his body making sure he would still feel it in the morning. Wrapping his own hand around his weeping cock, his strokes matched those of his lover’s thrusts. Just before Dmitri came, Nikolis took possession of the crook of his neck and bite hard drawing his mate’s blood into his mouth. The taste was pure heaven and would leave a deep mark telling all that he belonged to him now and forever.

Drawing away slowly he lapped the wound till the bleeding stopped then offered his own neck. Dmitri bit hard into his lover’s neck. Expecting the coppery taste of blood but pleasantly surprised by something more potent and soothing as he drew it in deep, The bit of pain and pure passion pushing both of them over the edge Dmitri painting their chests as Nikolis filled his ass.

Wrapping themselves around each other both wolf and man sated for now they fall into fitful sleep. Neither knowing that miles away their passionate howls were heard by those seeking to destroy what is being built.


	4. Chapter 4

Devon paced the small cabin space growling at those around him and at himself. Suddenly his ears picked up passionate howling.

“Fuck”!

He screamed as he realized that what he was hearing was his sick perverted defect of a brother finish the mating ceremony. Throwing the nearest thing he could find against the wall.

He turned to his beta and snapped, “It seems that we now have two to kill instead of one and failure is not a choice. If my father finds out that is perverted defect of a son is still alive and mated to the son of one of the most power Alpha’s it won’t just be my ass on the line I will take you down with me Jacob. My father doesn’t like loose ends and as long at this sick pervert lives His and my place as Alpha is at risk. That Bastard bested me somehow and he can claim his rightful place as Alpha or give it to his mate. I am sure none of us want to be lead by some fruity fag.”

Rubbing his still healing scars he received from that fag. Who knew that these perverts got to be as big and strong as this one was? Picking up his pacing again he had to think of a way to get his brother away from Nikolis. He was sure that he and the others could easily kill him if they could get him alone. They would be long gone before Nikolis or his father Marcus would be the wiser to who killed Dmitri.

Devon was sure that his brother would never tell another living soul about what was done to him growing up. They made sure that he knew it was his entire fault that they hated him. He didn’t know the truth about how or why their mother died. Nor about why he was truly allowed to live. For now time was on their side.

They are safely hidden away on unmarked territory where they hunt stay down wind of the other pack. It had been this way for weeks as they tried to figure out the best way to get to his idiot brother.

The house he was currently living in was guarded 24/7 now. Dmitri was never alone anymore when he left the house even to walk in the garden. Seems old habits die hard no matter what. Devon thought back to when they were growing up.

No matter how badly he was treated or beaten by their father and other pack members his brother could find the good in things and was often found wandering in the meadows healed and pleasant to everyone around him. It’s not abnormal for their kind to heal quickly but Dmitri he healed even quicker than most.

Thinking back to the times where their father would order different pack members to beat and mutilate Dmitri. The last time just after their 16th birthday was partially brutal. Devon remembered that this time he was ordered to help. Hein was a sadistic man and took pleasure in the pain of others. How he could have ordered that his own flesh and blood to be tethered down to a table in silver chains was beyond Devon but he did.

This was when he also realized it was best for his own health to do as he was told to do without question. For what seemed like days Dmitri was denied food and water. The pack doctors bled, poked and prodded him without mercy. It was beyond Devon how his brother could just lay there not moving or making any noise, if it was he he would have fought for his life. All his brother did was nothing.

Finally when the doctors told Hein that the testing was done did the pain really start and the first of many times he saw the true depth of their father’s evil sadistic nature. A very large man wielding a bull whip laced with razors and wolfs bane came out of nowhere and started whipping Dmitri. To this day the sound of the Whip whistling, the smell of his brother’s blood and the god awful moaning noises he made haunted his dreams.

The beating when on and on till suddenly and had he not seem it with his own eyes he never would have believed his weakling of a brother was capable of such rage. Dmitri shifted despite the silver tethering him down. With super natural speed he was on top of the man that was whipping him.

The fact that he was able to get free was astounding but the fact that the little whiff of a wolf had a man three times his size and at least 4 times his weight on the ground and bleeding scared their father. The beatings stopped shortly after that and Dmitri acted as if it never happened. Hein had enough sense to steer clear of his strange son and to tell the other pack members to do the same.

The older Dmitri got the more worried Hein seemed to get. Despite his best efforts to dehumanize his freak of a son to the pack, his easy going naturally caring nature won over many. He knew he was losing control fast and he knew that he was in no shape to take on a direct challenge from Dmitri if he figured out his true calling and nature. His overtly submissive and quiet son was destined for great things and those very things meant the end of his control of his pack and he would not allow that to happen.

Dmitri’s birth was foretold many years ago. Legend says that a pure white would with coal black eyes would be born and He would mate to a pure Black wolf with sky blue eyes and they together would unite all the packs as one and bring peace and harmony to all the tribes. Over the years Hein had tested the prophecy. If Dmitri was the Chosen one then he needed to be destroyed.

He should have done it at birth but his bitch of a mother begged and pleaded promising that this couldn’t be the foretold wolf; he was small weak and needed constant care from the others in the litter. He loved that bitch almost as much as he loved his power. There were few she-wolves that could take a pounding like she could and replacing her would be hard. So he gave in and let her keep him.

Over the years little things began to happen. Things that no one could explain like how when Dmitri "accidentally" fell from a 4th floor window his injuries were minor and healed within hours. Were a normal wolf would have needed days to deal completely. Shortly after Dmitri’s 16th birthday his bitch finally succumbed to wolf bane poisoning and left her beloved son alone and unprotected.

He had his son tethered to a table with pure silver chains. That alone should have brought him unimaginable agony and suffering. He barely made any sounds as he was cut and bleed for testing. When the doctors told him what he had already feared He called in an old friend and had Dmitri beaten with a special whip laced with razors and pure wolfs bane.

To this day Hein cannot figure out how his son broke free of the silver tethers or bested Twiggy a 6ft 10in muscle bound bouncer from the wrong side of the tracks.

Hein struggled for years to find a solution to his problem of a son. Despite what the doctors have told him he so wasn’t sure that Dmitri was the wolf from the legend. So Hein did the only thing he could think of at the time. He made sure that Dmitri was made to feel unloved and unwanted. He made it clear to all the pack that no one was to befriend him and made sure all the bitches knew that to Dmitri’s defects were genetic and would and could be passed down to litters.

Hein used fear, lying, and intimidation to make sure that Dmitri understood that he would never find a mate nor would he ever be truly accepted anywhere by anyone. This worked for years but Hein knew the older Dmitri got the more danger he posed to him for those very reasons he was talking about. For one according to legend his mate would be from another but stronger pack. So he kept tabs on who Dmitri’s friends were and were he went when he wasn’t with the pack.

However the more he heard about his son the more he doubted that he could be this legendary wolf. It seems that warning the bitches of the pack to stay away from his son was the wrong thing to do. If the rumors Hein was hearing were true then there way despite what the doctors told him in the past his son could be the Wolf in the Legend. Just after Dmitri’s 18th birthday the straw that broke the camel’s back was brought to his attention. It seems that his son was a fucking pervert as well if it was any other wolf he would have had him killed for being a homosexual but his son posed a bigger problem.

He couldn’t just kill him but he could have him banished from the pack and make him a lone wolf. Hein felt sure that because his son was a perverted homosexual that it negated the legend and gave him nothing to fear in the future. He knew that his son would never survive banishment and would die cold and alone somewhere far away and his blood wouldn’t be on his hands.

But before he could banish him he had to have his younger brother challenge him for position. It’s still burns his britches that such a weak and useless wolf was his first-born. So setting things into motion he would humiliate and banish this thorn in his side once and for all.

The smell of death and blood surrounded Dmitri, Why his father ordered him to appear here was beyond him. He did as his father bid him. He stayed away for all the bitches of the pack. He kept to himself; he never talked to or hung around with anyone other than his other littermates and even then only when it was necessary.

He was happy alone. It was easier to deal with the “episodes” as his mother use to call them. He felt less of a freak then. He never understood what was wrong with him. When his mother was alive she would sooth his hurt heart by telling him that he was special and that sacred people and wolves alike.

He never understood what his mother meant and it would be years later when those words would come back to haunt him. Standing before Hein should have been intimidating the alpha used violence, pain and fear to gain respect. However one of the things Dmitri learned over the years that’s not the best way to lead a pack and there was always a little voice in his mind that told him that he had nothing to truly fear from this Hein.

No matter how bad his beatings where he was never afraid of his father or anyone for that matter it was one of the things that made him stand out. Dmitri always had a sense he was in danger before he was and was always on his guard. Right now nothing was screaming trouble. When he entered to clearing and saw the whole pack there he wandered if his instincts had left him.

He could sense that whatever was about to happen his life was going to change. The whispering around the pack had been that because he was the first-born he was by law the next pack leader.

Dmitri knew he wasn’t a leader and his father made it clear that he would rather break pack law then allow him to ever allow him to lead his pack. Did he find a way around the law? Bowing his head in respect he knew the only way to know what was going to happen was to let it play out.

Hein watched his son bow his head “the little fucker doesn’t respect me. He is barely afraid of me”. Fear was something Hein was good at something he used without mercy. Fear was what kept his pack together. He was well aware that the Die Dunklen pack feared him more than they respected him and that how he kept the pack together.

Now he was finally going to get rid of his number one problem. Hein knew that the pack doctors had to be wrong there is no way in hell that this scrawny weak fag of a werewolf could be the savior to unite all wolves. Hein was going to prove once and for all that this is not the wolf of legend.

Smirking at his first born in disgust he says. “You sadly are my first born I cannot dispute that fact. However in light of the fact that you’re a freak of nature as a wolf you’re a fucking failure as a man being that you’re a dirty perverted fag. As long as I am drawing a breath I will not allow you to lead this pack. In light of the current news I have decided that you will fight your brother Devon who is a true leader. The rules are simple winner will lead my pack when I step down or die, the Looser is banished in shame tail between their legs.”

With those last words ringing in Dmitri’s ears a large multi toned wolf lunges at him. Barely shifting before his brother landed on him our timid wolf was torn, he didn’t want to harm his brother because he was family. However like the rest of the pack Devon treated him like he wasn’t family.

Thinking that this was his last chance to prove to his father and the pack that he wasn’t some freak of nature he shifted and fought as if his very life depended on it. For a while it looked as if they were evenly matched. Then Dmitri noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

His father was feeding something to Devon to help him recover faster. Outraged that his father and brother would stoop to something so low he snapped. Letting go of his humanity and compassion Dmitri lunged at his brother knocking Hein and the brother over in the process.

Grabbing and biting into the other wolf’s neck with a threatening growl as his father screamed more obscenities at him. He suddenly scented the air and his senses came back to him. Devon didn’t want this fight any more than he did. Again it was their father pitting him against someone else to show what a freak of a son he had.

Shifting back Dmitri faced his ashen father for the last time and says “I wouldn’t lead this pack if I was the last wolf on earth! What you have done to my brother is unforgivable. Your freak of a son just bested one of your best wolves. The only pleasure I get out of this is the knowledge that for the rest of your lives you and your true son will have to live with the knowledge that a dirty fag of a freak won fair and square.”

That was the last time He spoke with anyone from his former pack. He took with him only what he held of value and his clothing and never ever looked back.

Dmitri woke in a cold sweat trying to shake the remnants of his dream from his mind it had been a long time since he thought back to when he was forced to face his brother Devon for leadership. A evil smirk crossed his face as he remembered to shear look of horror not only on his brothers face but the look on his father’s face is what haunts him the most. Fear, loathing and sear hate when his perverted fag of a son won the challenge.

How faith Dmitri walked away without ever looking back, however with the sudden attempt on his life and the sudden reappearance of his brother and his lackeys could only mean that his father wasn’t through with him after all. The million-dollar question is why after all this time? Lying back down against the pillows he couldn’t help but stare at the dark haired man lying next to him.

After everything he had been told growing up about being alone he suddenly finds his mate. The very person he was told wasn’t supposed to exist. Running his fingers through the blue black hair that had fallen over Nikolis’s face during sleep Dmitri heard his love sigh and curl closer to him pulling him close as if his shear presence would keep the demons away. Drifting back to sleep safe, happy and truly loved for the first time he could remember in many years. The room was filled with the scent of the crisp fall air and the earthy scent of his mate as Nikolis opened his weary eyes. Drained emotionally from hearing the dark secrets of his lovers past still hurt his heart but knowing how far from done they truly were. There were things Dmitri had yet to find out and it scared Nikolis deeply how his young mate will take the news of who he really is and what he has yet to fulfill. Unlike his mate he had a pack that loved him and embraced the past as well as the future.

They rejoiced at Nikolis’s birth knowing that he was half of the Mond Magie prophecy. His father kept nothing from him nor unlike Hein who he suspected kept everything from his son. Nikolis knew that there were some that didn’t understand why uniting all the werewolves under a governing body would be better then how they have been governing themselves as they have been.

He himself in his younger years asked his father the same question. Marcus told him simply “There are more werewolves that don’t honor the Vechile Cai the old ways that have been set down by the Pe Cele Vechi or the old ones. Each pack lived by their own rules some honored the old ways, others didn’t and that is where the problems lie. There needs to be a more universal order a way to hold all packs or lone wolves accountable for their actions”.

Looking down at the precious gift lying next to him brushing a stray strand of hair from his face as he places a soft kiss to his brow as he slept peacefully thinking about how much he had come to love this man and how much each stood to lose without each other. Nikolis wasn’t sure what gift he would bring to this match but he knew that in time he would find out.

It was obvious that Dmitri’s capacity for love and compassion in situations was his gift. Nikolis leans in and kisses his sleeping lover’s warm soft lips gentle at first, just enjoying the taste of his lover at first, However a small taste soon wasn’t enough. Drawing Dmitri’s lower lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it just hard enough to be rewarded with a husky moan and the glow of love shining at him from the blackest eyes he had ever seen.

The love and trust that he saw in those eyes took his breath away causing his heart to ache with sorrow knowing that things from this day on will never be the same for either of them and the need for the truth and clearing the air was long past due. Right now what matters most was the man he was in bed kissing. Closing off the bad thoughts he poured his love and devotion into his kisses trying to tell Dmitri without words what he meant to him.

Pushing all his bad thoughts to the back of his mind as he put himself into showing his mate how loved and cherished he was now. Allowing the taste of his love to pull him from his dreamless sleep relishing the weight and attention that he was being paid. Dmitri mentally patted his own back at how easily and readily he allowed himself to come to love and trust everyone in his new pack. These were things that he didn’t easily give.

Growing up as he did he knew the only person he could count on was himself and as hard at it should have been to trust Nikolis and Marcus it wasn’t. He knew on a level that scared him that no matter what his future brought him that he would be loved honored and cherished always. Fluttering his eyes open he stared lovingly into the deepest azure blue eyes.

They sparkled with love and devotion but he could also see that they hide something deep and meaningful. As he cleared his mind he noticed that he could hear what Nikolis was thinking. Just random thoughts nothing that made much sense but it was enough to know how deeply he really was loved and that they needed to talk and soon.

As his desperate lover took the kisses deeper the closer to the edge of insanity they both became. Soon need was overwhelming their senses. Their wolves cried to be freed to dance and mate. Their connection was growing stronger than either of them realized. Not only could they sense each other when one was close, they both seem to be able to read what the other is thinking, feeling or as the attack proved they could sense when the other was in danger.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun was setting on another day full of love and hope in one home in another town in another city things weren’t going so well for Devon. Forced to abandon the small shack in the woods to return home with his tail between his legs to his Pack, and to the pack leader who doesn’t except failure as an option at anytime and will use fear, pain and intimidation to achieve what it is he wants.

Devon Looked over at his best friend and sighed thinking “it's going to be a very long night.” He didn’t know how he was going to tell Hein that he failed. That his idiot of a brother was still alive and was accepted not only into a new pack as is but also into the one pack his father truly feared.

The one that held the key to this whole legend/prophecy nonsense, he knew what his fathers and some of the other elders believed but he felt that it was just hocus pocus tales you tell the young to put them to sleep at night a simple fairy-tale no more no less. Devon did the only thing he could do before he faced his father pray and hope.

As he walked into his father’s house he tried to plan his words perfectly. He knew that excuses wouldn’t cut it with Hein he however would understand getting their Asses handed to them by more organized wolves. Dropping his eyes as he approached he figured showing a little more respect than normal might buy him a few brownie points.

Hein looked down at his “other” son in disgust. How hard could it be to find and kill his weak fag of a son? As long as he was alive he was a threat to his plan and Devon’s leadership. Didn’t the fool realize that at anytime Dmitri could come back and take what should have been rightfully his?

Growling Hein speaks “Devon you’re becoming as big of a useless fuck up as that fag of a brother of yours. How fucking hard is it to find and kill a lone wolf? He is still alone right?? Is there something you’re not telling me”?

Turning his attention to Jacob cowering off to the left of Devon, Hein was beginning to strongly suspect that they’re something more between his son and his lackey but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

“Jacob Why was it that you and my son couldn’t do as I ordered”? “Nnno I mean yyyes Sir. When we first found were Dmitri was alone and had been for a while it seemed. However before we could close in and do anything he hooked up with another pack. No one told us he was even looking to find a new home we thought he would have heeded your years of warnings and stayed alone wolf.

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Sir it gets worse, not only has he found a new home with the Vârcolac pack and was just recently mated to the Alpha’s son. Feeling it would be in everyone’s best interest he left off the bit about how Dmitri’s new mate looks a lot like the wolf the prophecy describes.

Before anyone realizes anything Jacob is pinned to the wall getting the living shit beaten out of him and Hein was looking down at his son. Growling menacingly “want something done right looks like I am going to have to do it my god damn self” with that Hein turned and left.

The beating wasn’t as bad as it could have been Devon knew that he had gotten off easy he just hoped that Jacob had gotten off just as easily. Looking out the cloudy windows of the coffee shop he couldn’t help but think about what his father had said. Something told him that this wouldn’t end well and may were going to lay dead by the time his father finished with this little plot of revenge.

What truly made Devon stop and think as he sipped his Jamaican Me Crazy coffee was why? If his father hated Dmitri so much why let him go all those years ago. Why all of a sudden does it matter if he lived or not. True he won the fight fair and square but he denounced everything.

Devon felt certain that his brother wasn’t a threat to anyone other than their father. Throwing back the rest of his coffee he trudged out of The Coffee Mill and towards Jacob’s he had to know if his best friend was ok. His feet were like lead the closer he got to the house his friends house.

As he got closer to the deserted road that lead to Jacobs house the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “Something isn’t right” exited the car quickly Devon barely had his clothing off before he shifted and started to sniff the Air. Cocking his head to one side and whined “blood” he smelled a lot of blood and it smelled like…. Without another thought Devon took off full force towards the cabin.

Stopping only when he saw his friend battered bruised and bloodied sitting on his front porch. Dropping to a low crouch he inched is way towards the injured man stopping when he can his friends feet whining softly alerting Jacob that he was there and that he was safe now. A shaky bloodied hand reached out and stroked his fur.

Shifting back Devon sat down next to Jacob and without looking at him said, “what the hell happen to you”?

Devon looked at his best friend and secret lover through swollen eyes and thought “How in the do you tell your best friend that his father and his flunkies tried to beat the crap out of him.” Devon had told him many times that his father was an asshole and he had seen some pretty sick things personally.

When his friend wasn’t around that his father did. He had been telling him for years to stand up to his father and stop letting him push him around. But he wouldn’t. His father was pack leader and he respected the position not necessarily the person in it.

Sighing deeply as he tried to muster the courage to speak. With a sigh he decided on part of the truth “It was your father and his cronies. They thought that I was in need of a lesson. I gave as good as I got in the fight Devon.

Please just let it go we have a bigger problem then what they did to me anyways. I overheard your father and the others when while they thought I was unconscious. They plan on amassing some friends from other packs and attacking the Vârcolac. I know you for some reason hate your brother but he is happy and you yourself have said he is not threat to your position.

One, which you knew all along, he never wanted. Stop thinking and acting like your father for one minute and do the right fucking thing. You know damn well if your brother and his mate are who everyone thinks they are then we will eventually have to pick a side anyways. You said you wanted better things for us” realizing his slip up Jacob back peddled a little and with a light blush stammers “us as the pack Devon” you are going to be forced to make a choice.

I hope you make the right one. Getting up Jacob looks down at Devon and says as he walks into his house “your father hates me and warned me to stay away from you. I don’t want to do that but I can’t keep pretending I am something I am not. I won’t.

When you made some choices for your-self come find me and we will see. You are now and always will be my best friend but that is not enough anymore. Face all your demons then come find me.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus was wearing a hole in the floor of his office pacing. The call he just got was disheartening but not very surprising. He also knew that he had to tell his son and his mate about it but right now he just didn’t want to do anything to offset their happiness.

Growling at him-self as he closed his eyes composed him-self and set-off to go and find Nikolis and Dmitri. From experience he knew that his son was most likely running around in the woods close to the house with his new mate.

So with lead feet he walked to their room to wait for their return. Thinking back to the phone call, what would his new son-in-law think about the fact that his brother called to warn them that their father has managed to gather some old friends and plans on attacking his new pack and killing him. It was beyond Marcus’s understanding how a father could hate his child so much that they would wish or even want them dead.

He knew that it was more than just the fact that his son was gay. But Damn it he personally would rather have his son in his life gay then not in his life at all. Marcus loved Nikolis and was growing to love Dmitri more than his own life. He knew that his son being gay wasn’t without problems.

Taking a deep cleansing breath and thinking only positive things as he entered their room he made himself comfortable as he waited for them to return from their daily run.

The sun was setting with a beautiful pink hue as Nikolis and Dmitri walked through the French doors. Neither was surprised to find their pack leader dozing on their bed. As they were out frolicking in the woods both were overcome with a sense of dread something big was getting ready to go down so they came home to ask about it.

Suddenly Dmitri turns to Nikolis with a look of pure horror on his face. “Why”? He whispers. “Because sadly your father see’s you as a threat to his pack and to his way of life. Dmitri I know you think that your father hates you because you’re gay but that is not the only reason.

Many years ago back before people feared us humans and werewolves were able to live together. The old ones were respected and revered. There was peace and harmony among all packs and human people. Justice was swift and true.

Then the missionaries from the new world started coming and talking about their god and how we and other non-human’s were the devils and evil. Fears breed the Demon hunters. We were hunted to near extinction so the old ones met one last time. They told us that the only way to save ourselves was to separate.

We no longer had the number to fight. So it was decided that instead of one large pack we would break into smaller ones until 2 wolves were born. One pure white with eyes as black as night and the other Pure black with eyes as blue as the azure skies, they would bring peace to the packs and unite them again to finally put an end all the dangers that threaten to wipe us from the earth.

Humans, and ourselves sadly we are still-hunted. Only these 2 wolves will have the strength and the gifts to do this. Over the years there have been many that were thought to be these wolves are they. The prophecy clearly stated the 2 destined to unite us all will be from 2 warring packs and will be opposite in all things but love. Each carried a gift like none other has had past or present. One will be peace one will be war but together they complete.

It wasn’t until you told Nikolis about when you were bound by the silver that the pieces fit. I always knew that Nikolis was one half. When I met you I prayed you were his mate and the other half. I couldn’t be more proud that you are both the other half of this prophecy and the love that I know my son has been seeking for a very long time.

As I am guessing you know your brother called and warned me that your father has gathered some old friends and wants you dead. The reason is simple if you and my son manage to do what you are destined to do then you are a threat to his position. You and my son would either would join the packs or turn your fathers over to someone less prone to leading by fear.

Like your brother and his friend Jacob, I know what you’re thinking and your father and his cronies pose little threat to us. It seems that while your brother and his friend didn’t tell your father everything. I don’t think Devon hates you as much as you think. Personally I think he is more afraid of your father and is just use to doing what he tells him. I don’t think that your brother is now nor ever will be a problem again.

However there are bigger things we now need to worry about and plan for. We need to prepare for your mating ceremony. It’s a custom that needs to be followed and I think it’s just the thing to bring your father to us on our terms instead of his. This is will not only bind you to each other but it will show all werewolves that the Mond Magie has come true and that its time to call the Pe Cele Vechi the old ones to oversee the whole thing.

I know neither of you want a big fuss made out of any of this and I will do everything in my power to make it as stress free as possible however this Mating will bring in packs that haven’t been seen or heard from in many years. The Pe Cele Vechi hasn’t gathered in the same place for any reason for over 100yrs. This will be a spectacle like none have seen in centuries.

Looking from one son to the other Marcus sadly could understand the looks of horror and anguish that each was feeling. But he knew they understood the need to follow the old customs and ceremonies. They didn’t like the idea but they were content in the fact that they had little choice in the matter. If they were who everyone thought they to be then this sadly was a necessary evil to overcome for the greater good of all Were’s.

The weeks that followed were long, lonely and would have broken most people. It seemed like within hours of Marcus’s announcement of a Mating ceremony and that the prophecy was going to be fulfilled. Every werewolf in the world was converging on the house. Everyone was busy trying to make accommodations for so many hunting in such a small area and other lodgings for those who didn’t wish to stay at the manor house.

The peace and quiet home that Dmitri had coveted for so long was no longer his refuge. The other packs made him uncomfortable some looked at him with awe while others looked at him with disgust while whispering how someone so small and weak could be the other half of the Mon Magie. Of course there were the ugly hateful words about "how can 2 fags be the saviors of all werewolves".

The whispering and talking behind his back was something that our fair-haired wolf was use too. What mattered to him the most was what Marcus and Nikolis thought, well maybe the Pe Cele Vechi too. There was something about these wolves the plain and simply scared the living hell out him. It’s not that they were large men as a matter of fact one of them was built similar to him, small with a swimmers lanky build.

They gave him hope. They never once made him feel like he wasn’t anything more than he was and expected only what he were capable of giving. The rarely raised their voices to him. They spoke poked, prodded and comforted him with the same gentleness that he has come to expect from his new pack.

There were many things weighing on Dmitri’s mind one of them being Thanksgiving coming upon them quickly. Since this whole prophecy thing started and the Pe Cele Vechi came he saw so little of Nikolis. By the time they were done doing this or that it was late into the night and they saw each other in passing as each went to their separate rooms.

They were allowed to be together only at breakfast over coffee then they were dragged to their appointed appointments. A tap to Dmitri’s shoulder brought him out of his musings. “You must pay attention there is much to learn young one.

I need you to explain to me again what you remember of being chained down with those silver chains.” Sighing Philip I have told you many times I don’t remember much of that time. Hein for one reason or another always had doctors looking at me for this reason or that.

He always told me that it was because I was so freakishly white and small. On my 16th birthday I was called before my father. Even though something inside me told me that this would not be in my best interest I knew disobeying Hein would be far worse than anything he could do to me so I thought. I was asked to lie on this table, which was nothing new.

Then before I could have a change to respond I was chained around my wrists and ankles with silver. My thrashing around warranted them chaining me about my mid section as well. I was kept this way what I was cut, bleed and examined.

It was noted that I heal faster than any wolf they had seen before and that silver bruised my skin it didn’t burn or tear like it would a normal wolf. I was kept this way for what seemed like weeks but was in reality days.

He made sure I wasn’t fed or given any water in hopes to figure out any weaknesses I might have. When that didn’t seem to work he got creative and called in an old buddy of his named Twiggy. This man was huge and very talented with a bullwhip. My father has used him before to help keep his pack in line.

What I didn’t know was he had this man make a special whip. It had silver razors and wolves bane twined into it. After the first 6 or so hits the bleed stopped and the pain started”. Looking at Philip through wet tear stained eyes he finishes his tale.

“The rest of this is what I was told and what I could piece together. The Wolves bane was thought to cause harm to wolves and it does to most. To me it acts like a stimulant. Enough of the plant got into my blood stream and quickly I because hypersensitive and pulled free from chains and shifted into something to this day no one can explain.

I laid out Twiggy and mutilated the side of his face so that it couldn’t ever heal. Both of which I don’t remember nor can explain how I did it. Now that I have told you every ugly detail that is my life can I go? I need to walk the grounds and get some air”. Without even waiting for an answer Dmitri walked out the French doors across the patio and into the gardens hoping he wasn’t followed nor was there anyone in the maze of flowers and tree’s to disturb him.

He had some serious thinking to do and this was the only place he could get it done. Nikolis was pacing his father’s office yet again. The old ones have been in and out of his life for so long that most of the questions and testing had been done years ago. He had trying to convince his father to help him arrange some alone time with his mate. He sensed that his mate was restless and upset beyond what he normally sensed.

He liked knowing what his mate was feeling he just wished his mind reading skills were as good as his mates. He could sense how Dmitri was feeling or Gage his moods and as of late neither were that great. He had sensed that today was harder than previous days but he couldn’t get into his lover mind to find out why.

For whatever reason his mate was closed up tighter then a virgin on her wedding night and our dark love was fitting to find out what was wrong. At the very moment that Dmitri left the house Nikolis knew it and the restlessness was growing by the minute. Closing his eyes to try and settle himself so he could speak calmly to his father he was assaulted with images.

At first they were of the scenery, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that his mate was trying to tell him where he was. However the next set of scenes where not of were his lover was but of what his lover was doing and what he wanted. Softly the wind whispered across Nikolis’s ear and neck and a soft “please” was heard.

Knowing he couldn’t wait for his father any longer Nikolis bolted out the double doors and into the direction he knew he would find his lover naked and waiting for him. Just as he rounded the corner to enter the maze of shrubs he ran smack into a handsome strangely familiar man knocking him to his ass.

Despite being in a hurry and on being driven to the edge of self control by a mate who keeps flashing titillating pictures into his mind Nikolis offers his hand and pulls the man to his feet. It wasn’t till the fair-haired man looked up at him did he realize who it was he ran into. “Damian” he snarled it’s been a while I thought we had an understanding you were to stay the hell away from me. I no longer want you I haven’t wanted you in a very long time”.

“But Mon amour you know what we had was hot and forever why take this weakling when you know it’s me you want. Come talk to me and tell me what this man has that I do not”. Without realizing it he was ushered to a little spot that conjured up memories of when Damian and he were hot and heavy for each other.

Damian had been Nikolis first everything. For a very long time Nikolis dreamed that they would be one be mated to each other. But that was the naïve Nikolis. Anytime after they split it was for mutual gratification.

He hadn’t wanted anyone like he wanted Dmitri. Trying hard to hold on to the thought of Dmitri as He sat close to Damian and listened to him talks about lost love how he missed him and the need to make things right with him.

A sick laugh escaped his lips as he turned to Damian and said with more hatred then he felt. “Damian you and both know we were never in love. I was in lust with who you were and what you offered me. At one point I thought I was in love with you and you loved me too. Maybe I did love you at some point but it is not now nor was it ever the love you find with your mate. Dmitri is everything I ever want.

Now why are you really here? Who sent you how much are they paying you and how did you get past my father”? Damian just smirked at Nikolis’s ranting, “Nicky darling you know it was good between us. I know you want that connection back” leaning in Damian claims Nikolis’s lips with his own.

Seizing the fact that his sudden move caused his prey to gasp Damian’s claims Nicky’s mouth for his own, thrusting his tongue in the dark wet recesses then sucking on his lower lip, Backing away to catch his breath. “See Nicky you still want me, you need me as much as I need you.” Raising his hand to Damian’s chest to push him away he a very threatening and even more familiar growl reaches his ears as Damian’s weight is lifted from his body.

Standing not more than 2ft from his was his mate partially shifted. A clawed hand was wrapped around Damian’s throat as he was lifted from the ground. “MINE” was all Dmitri said as He met Damian’s eyes. Dropping the frightened man to the ground Dmitri met Nikolis’s startled eyes. Taking his lovers look to mean something other then what it was he shifted fully and ran deep into the maze, leaving a very shame faced and amazed man behind.

Dmitri ran through the maze as if his tail was on fire. He didn’t know what to think about what he saw. That wasn’t what he was worried about. He lost control he wanted to kill that man for touching Nikolis like he had. He could never remember a time where he shifted just parts of his body.

Had he not looked at the horror in his mates eyes he was sure that he would have killed and felt no remorse about it. What he could never forgive himself for was putting that look on his mates face. He should have known he would never find love or true happiness. His father was right he was cursed, a freak and unable to be loved.

Dropping where he fell exhausted he shifts back and curls into a ball and cries for all the things he had, wanted and lost. He can feel Nikolis prodding his mind trying to find him. Throwing up a shield so he couldn’t be found he falls into a fitful sleep hidden under some shrubs. Sometime later Dmitri opened his red swollen eyes feeling more alone then he had ever felt before.

If a heart could break into a million little pieces his would have right there and then. Taking a cleansing breath he scented the area for others. He was still alone. No one was looking for him, they hadn’t found him yet or they just didn’t care. It hurt let to think they just didn’t care. No that’s a lie it hurt no matter what.

Searching his mind he found something that astonished and amazed him. For the very first time Nikolis’s mind was wide open. He saw everything that Nikolis had to keep from him, how Damian and he stopped being lovers long before he came along. What stunned him the most was he saw through his mates’ eyes what he did! How it wasn’t Dmitri’s attack that caused him shame and shock.

It was that he allowed himself to be put into that position. He was ashamed of himself and so very proud of how much his young mate loved him. The tears came hard and fast again. When Dmitri couldn’t cry no more he closed his eyes and focused on where he was and how much he loved Nikolis letting him know where he was and that he was safe.

By he opened his eyes again a very shamed face Nikolis was coming through the maze towards him stopping when he saw with his own eyes that his lover was safe and in one piece. Dmitri just opened his arms. He knew they needed to talk and to work things out. There were many things he needed to explain and tell his beloved, but right here and right now it was just the two of them and their need to get to know each other all over again.

Nikolis was truly heart broken when he realized that Dmitri had run away from him. He franticly searched their connection to find him. What he found scared him more than anything ever did. There was nothing. Not even a flicker. He was fully and completely shut out of his mates’ life.

Not even stopping to see if Damian was Ok he and franticly searched out his father. If anyone could find his lost love it would be his father. He didn’t expect however what he got. Explaining everything in minimal amount of detail to Marcus he became even more ashamed. For the first time ever his father refused to help him.

“Nikolis knowing what you know about Dmitri how could you have hurt him like you have? Son, I have never been as ashamed of you as I am right now. You made this mess you have to fix it. Once Dmitri calms down he will let you know where he is. Till then you will have to stew and explain in detail what it is that He did to Damian.

Following his father into his office he sat down and started explaining what he remembered, “Dmitri was pissed more pissed then I have ever seen him ever. When he found us in the alcove His eyes has shifted and his canines has elongated. It wasn’t until he pulled Damian off of me that I noticed that his hand and only his hand had shifted into a slightly deformed claw.

Father if I didn’t know better I would suspect that he could shift random parts. He might actually have a 3rd form”. “It’s more than that Nikolis”. A new voice spoke. Turning as a small wisp of a man an “older version of Dmitri’s build” Nikolis thought. Philip what have you figured out? It’s not so much what I figured out Marcus it’s what I suspected and knew all along.

He is truly the wolf we have been seeking for many moons but he doesn’t know about what he is truly capable of. He needs understanding and love things he has so little of in his life. He is special! He is stronger physically then he looks and mentally well we are still gauging that. However we do suspect that the link between Nikolis and Dmitri is stronger than most bonded mates.

I can personally understand why Dmitri is scared there is only one other documented person who can do what he does and I can say without a doubt he could teach me a few things on this matter. Philip turns towards Nikolis pleading, “If you love him then you need to keep probing his mind and find him. He is scared alone and the one sure thing in his life is not up in the air.

He needs to know that you love him above all else. You both are going to need each other more than anyone realizes in the coming years. This is not an easy battle to be won and it will have to be fought on many fronts. I foresee a lot of pain, hardships, and losses for you both.

The only people other than your father you can trust are each other. Looking at Marcus then at Nikolis again Philip turns and walks out of the office without another word. Nikolis stands slowly thinking about everything he has been told. Gently he probes his lovers mind and finding only walls still.

Breathing in deeply scenting the air for his mate but finding only traces of other wolves in the air, Sighing as he ponders how an angry wolf could leave just a little trail. Resigned that he will not be able to find his Dmitri till he wanted to be found Nikolis wanders through the maze of shrugs thinking about everything he has learned.

Wandering around for what seemed like hours he suddenly felt the most gut wrenching pain that Nikolis feel to his knees the pain leaving him momentarily breathless. As soon as he realized that it wasn’t him that was in pain that it was Dmitri letting him know he was grieving at what he thought he lost.

Getting back to his feet he ran to where Dmitri was stopping short. His haggard and worn mate looked as bad as he felt. Closing his eyes he let lover see everything that was in his heart and mind. He needed to see for himself that it wasn’t what he did that disgusted him but what he did to his lover. Letting his lover see and feel how truly, madly and deeply he was in love.

When he opened his eyes again to look at his mate he saw that he was welcomed home with open arms. Once they were wrapped around each other a sudden and profound thing hit him. This is where he always wanted and needed to be. So wrapped up in each other neither sensed how vulnerable they were or that they were being watched by two very angry and disgusted wolves, each plotting their own form of malice and revenge on these lovers but for their own different reasons.

Soon holding each other wasn’t enough. They needed to reaffirm that they were truly mates and lovers. Clothing was shredded and hastily removed. Skin-to-Skin was what this moment was screaming for. All their problems issues were put aside for this very moment. They knew that this solved nothing other than pure and base need.

Neither of them cared at this moment. Dmitri quickly falls to his knees worshiping at his pagan alter. Slowly lick at each and every vein in Nikolis’s hard cock before taking it into his mouth savoring the weeping offering before him. Taking his lead from the growling coming from his lover as he stroked him with his tongue and massaged his balls with his hand adding a small bit of pain this he knew his lover like.

As much as he loved tasting his lovers need to feel him pounding his ass hard. Slipping Nikolis’s hard throbbing pole from his swollen pink lips with a small whimper Dmitri did the most submissive thing he could think of kneeling on all fours he presented his ass to his alpha and begged softly.

“Please Nikolis I need you more then I have ever needed anyone. Take my ass and own it! I am yours in every way possible. No matter what happens tomorrow or the next make me feel how much I am apart of you”. The pleading look in his mates’ eyes was his undoing.

How could he deny his pale love what he wanted and needed? Falling to his knee’s parting those pale globes a little more roughly then he normally would “this ass is mine isn’t it? Laving at the puckered hole before his and in sighting a low hiss and a lot of beautiful begging from Dmitri, diving into that ass like a starving man at his first meal.

Soon the need to taste wasn’t enough with a sharp smack to Dmitri’s left cheek Nikolis asks in a growly voice as he circles the puckered hole with his thumb teasing “are you ready for the pounding of your life”?

Dmitri was beyond words. Everything Nikolis was doing to him was putting all his senses into overdrive. All he knew was that he needed to be fucked hard and fast and this wasn’t getting it done. The sudden slap to his ass gave him just enough of a sting to bring himself back to the present instead of being lost in his headspace.

The teasing his hole and the light treat his lover issued was almost enough to push him over the edge. All he could do was whimper his response and push into the thumb teasing him. He couldn’t put two words together all he knew was he needed this man in him as soon as possible if not sooner.

Knowing that he has stretched and teased him enough Nikolis removes his thumb and lines up his weeping cock easing forward with more care then he thought he could muster. He pounded into him knowing that he would feel him for days after. He tried to show his wayward wolf that no matter what they were in this together forever.

Before he could ease half his cock in Dmitri rolls his hips sharply embedding his lover hard and deep into his ass causing them both to moan with pleasure. Letting go of any notion of slow and easy Nikolis did the only thing he felt he could do He owned Dmitri’s ass taking and showing ownership of what he knew was his.

The now familiar tickling as his teeth elongated. The pull of his inner wolf wasn’t going to be denied. He knew that it was time to claim what was his and he wasn’t going to be put off any longer.

Right at the height of their climax Nikolis bites the juncture were neck and shoulder met drawing his mates’ blood into him at that same moment Dmitri bites Nikolis’s wrist taking his blood into him starting the blood ritual that will bind them together as mates and as the chosen ones. However that was the farthest thing from their minds as they laid together cherishing what they found in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to move faster now that Dmitri and Nikolis weren’t being kept apart during the testing and questioning. However the Lunar Eclipse was fast approaching and things needed to be sped along. Philip did what he could to help Dmitri learn to use and control his 3rd form.

But it was hard because he could only call it forth during extreme duress and no one wanted to put the fragile looking Dmitri through that so close to the ritual. To be honest the only people who thought that Dmitri could even go through with the ritual were Marcus, Philip, Nikolis and Dmitri. They were the only people could would look past his looks to his inner strength.

However no one could miss the ominous feeling hanging in the air as if the other shoe had yet to fall. Damian disappeared before Marcus’s men could question him as to how he even got on the property in the first place and there have been whispers about Hein being seen in the woods by the old cottage.

Dmitri’s normally calm demeanor has changed as if he sensed his father being close by. Nikolis tried to keep him busy and distracted by having him help plan were they would spend time after their commitment ceremony. But nothing seemed to keep Dmitri from worrying.

Finally just tired of his mates sully attitude Nikolis did the only thing he could do while walking to yet another meeting with the “Old Ones” and doctors he yanks his lover into a dark corner and ravishes his mouth until the only thing he can think of are the dirty, hungry images he is projecting from his mind.

Whispering softly as he bits at Dmitri’s earlobe “your ass is mine tonight little one. What I am showing you in my mind right now is only the beginning. I am going to tie you to the bed using those scarves you think I don’t know about and tease torment and ravage you till the only thing you can think, feel, smell and sense is my love for you”.

Moaning softly as his lovers plans Dmitri walks stiffly to his meeting with a lot to look forward to afterwards. Chuckling to himself Nikolis turns to prepare their room for their afternoon activities never once sensing the impending danger to his and his loves life.

Hein hated to be kept waiting. He was paying good money to get this information and it had better be worth it. It sickened him to hear that the rumors were true about his son. That was indeed one of the chosen.

That he and his mate will unite and rule all Were’s and creatures alike. How would two queers know anything about leading packs! He grew more and more bitter and angry as he thought about all the time and money he spent trying to prove the pack doctors wrong. He was sure that Dmitri’s being queer was the straw that would prove him wrong.

Figures he goes and finds himself another queer and they convince the Old Ones they should lead. He has been trying all his life to get the counsel of the Elders or better known as Pe Cele Vechi to let him lead or at the very least his only real son Devon. Though after the through beating they gave Jacob before he left to hunt down and kill Dmitri he was beginning to wonder about his other son.

It would be just my luck that bitch Lily gave me to queers in her last litter. Good thing I killed and replaced her. Just as he was about to give up and go storming the house in walks a vision in black. A look of pure lust crosses Hein’s haggard face. “Isabella is about time you showed your whoring ass”.

Practically purring as she racks her long nails over his chest “darling it’s getting harder and harder to get out from under my uncles thumb”. I do however have an invitation to a mating and commitment ceremony plus one guest. You wouldn’t care to cause a little trouble at a certain party now would you?

Grabbing Isabella by her perfectly Coiffed hair he abuses her mouth with his. Taking instead of giving as Isabella melts into it. Allowing Hein to use her like a cheap whore that she is Hein took great pleasure as he beat her with a leather belt. She took the beating that he dished out better than any whore or bitch he had over the years. Too bad she about used up her usefulness.

Despite promises of taking her away from her Marcus her uncle and guardian when the shit hit the fan he planned on leaving her to clean up the mess while he take the power and control that should have been his in the first place. The more he thought about the fag of a son and his mate the harder he beat her.

Finally unconscious Hein jerks off over her face and leaves her there to clean herself up when she comes around. Picking up the invite from her purse and looked over noticing that everything would be happening in less the 48hrs he would finally be finished with one thorn in his side.

He would deal with the other one as soon as he returned to His pack victorious. With one final look back on the beaten and bruised girl to make sure she was still breathing Hein transforms and runs through the woods to hunt.

The closer to the ceremony got the more anxious Dmitri got. The day before he woke in a cold sweat screaming but couldn’t remember specifically why. All he could keep saying was he was sure that his father had figured out how to get his hands on an invitation. He could feel it in his bones something bad was about to happen.

He knew his father was going to be there and he knew that it would have to be him that fights him. Thankfully he was able to block Nikolis from some of his thoughts. He knew if his love knew he would never allow it or he would insist on fighting him himself. Secretly Philip and he had been working on his ability to call up his third form as needed instead under duress. He can shift specific parts of his body but he still hadn’t mastered more than one part at a time.

He knew he could do it if he needed too. He had in the past what he wasn’t so sure about was if he could do it to his own father. Could he overcome his fear and do what needs to be done. For now he was content in the knowledge that no matter what happens to him in the future nothing from his past could harm him any longer. He was loved cherished and special and he wasn’t the freak that his father made him believe him to be.

The day dawned dark and dreary even the clouds as scattered as they are were loomed dark and ominous. There was talk about postponing the commitment part until the weather was better suited. But even though he knew that the weather was just foreshadowing what was to come.

Dmitri was being sequestered from Nikolis for the day. He knew he needed to focus on the pending fight. Again it hurt him to close himself from his mate but it was a necessary evil. He knew that Nikolis didn’t think of him as weak but when it came to Hein it seems everyone thought that he was unable to fight him. Meditating was difficult as his mate thought it was cute to send him images of the things he had planned after the eclipse when they were alone and traveling.

Finally putting all distractions from his mind Dmitri enters a deep meditative state and stays there until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Smiling up at Philip knowing it was now time to prepare his body for the ritual and ceremony. Closing his eyes one last time he offers up a prayer to Luna and pleading for understanding blessings and the safety of all involved.

Following Philip into a candle lit room he strips himself of what few clothes he has been wearing and allows the elders to anoint and bless him. His mind again turned inward and detached from what is being done. After what felt like hours he follows the precession through the halls and out to the gardens were the ritual will take place.

The drums thumped an ancient beat and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Nikolis being lead by his own precession his skin oiled and gleaming in the pale moonlight. The scent of earth and of mates fills their nostrils calling their wolves forward as they stop before the oldest of the elders.

Darius looks from one to the other as he begins to speak “long ago it was said that a pure white wolf with three forms and a Black Wolf of great strength would be given to us at a time when they would be needed the most. Now is that time! We are being hunted by an ancient evil.

The Wolf Hunters are growing in numbers and in weapons. They have learned our greatest weakness and are using it across the world to eliminate us. Not only are they a threat but also we ourselves are threatening each other. We no longer try and help each other. We seek to destroy that which we should protect”.

Looking around to each and every clan member in attendance “we are destroying each other with our greed, misunderstandings, and hate. This is now the time that we all need to band together and fight those who seek to destroy us all. However even now there are those here who seek to undo what has been written in the stars long before many of us were born.

Not many here are old enough to remember when we were chased from our homes our countries and forced to hide who we are. Nikolis and Dmitri stand here now before all of us as our saviors and protectors. Each has overcome or is overcoming insurmountable challenges to stand before us all to bring the Luna prophecy to light.

There is no doubt in the mind of any elder to who these men are and what they are destined to do. However I ask of all of you here is there anyone who doubts what we decree? Who wishes to challenge either of these wolves?

Who doubts that despite they are 2 men that they cannot love each other deeply or work together to overcome the challenges to reunite all wolf packs and put an end to the Wolf Hunters once and for all?

There was a murmur throughout those in attendance. Just as everyone thought that there would be no challenge a cruel hateful voice could be heard. “I challenge the choices being made here tonight.

The others here maybe too scared to go against the elder’s wishes but I am not! I will not now nor will I ever allow two fucking queers to lead my pack. I would rather die than see that happen. I told you Darius just after that queer was born that he was not who you were seeking.

At every turn I made damn sure that he would not and could not live up to the expectations you had for him. Just because he was birthed from your sister Lily doesn’t made him the chosen one. I told you at her funeral when you wanted to take Dmitri that your useless bitch of a sister Lily could never had birthed anything but Queers.

Look at you oh great Elder. When are you and Philip going to let the rest of the council know what I have known for years? Your no better that the two fruits standing there with you. I told you years ago when I took your sister back where she belonged that you didn’t deserve the seat you were offered. I said it then and I will say it again now I should have been given that seat. I couldn’t challenge you then but I sure as hell can challenge your choices now.

I challenge my fag of a son Dmitri right here and now for his place on the council. Looking at his son for the first time since he tirade started “do you have the balls to face me or are you really like your mother and going to hide behind your uncles skirts or your so called mates skirts for that matter.

You got lucky facing your brother. You won because your brother let you win. I won’t make the same mistake he made I will take care of him like I took care of his fruit of a best friend”.

For the very first time in his life he saw his father for what he really was a bitter angry bully. He knew that he had to be the one to face his father alone. He had known since he had met his uncle’s mate.

The dreams were clear his father’s defeat would be the first of many steps to reunite the packs and get things moving in the right direction. He knew Devon was a better choice to lead and if he followed his heart Jacob would be a good second. He also knew that his brother’s work was far from done.

Darius and Philip’s destiny was to help bring together and train their nephews as they fulfill there given destiny. On a more personal note Luna had plans for them as well. Even though they were mated to each other but to have a third... Their Triad would be their strength and help the packs bring down those who are seeking to destroy them. Right now though it was all about going through Nikolis to get to his father he knew his mate would never just step aside and allow him to put himself in harm’s way.

Turning to his mate he was stunned by what he saw. Clearly he under estimated his lover yet again. With just a look he told him that he understood and would allow him to do what he needed to do knowing the risk involved.

With one breathless kiss to Nikolis he steps towards his father and simply states, “let’s do this old man”. Stepping into the clearing that had been marked for such a challenge Dmitri barely turned around before his father had shifted and was lunging at him. Reaching up Dmitri did the impossible he grabbed his father mid air lunge around his neck with a very menacing looking clawed hand.

“You spent most of my life hating me for something I had no control over. You had me beaten, tortured, poke, prodded and many other sick things. You hurt the few people who cared about me and you killed one of the few people who understood me and kept the other away from me why? Just for your inflated sense of entitlement.

You rule by fear and intimidation. You care only for power and money. The Elders knew this and for that reason you were kept out and that reason only”.

Throwing Hein to the group effortlessly and holding him there with a foot to now bleeding throat. You have two choices here Hein. You can leave go back to the pack and turn it over to Devon who is by far a better leader than you have ever been. Or I will kill you right here right now in front of all these people and never think of you again.

The choice you never gave me is now yours what will it be? It seemed like everyone around them was holding their breath. Most know Hein personally or knew of him. He had never walked away from a fight or a battle he would cheat to win if he had too. No one expected this time to be any different.

Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat Hein knew he only had one chance to get out of this with any sense of pride and that was to take what was being offered. This latest blow to his ego wouldn’t go unpunished but he knew that sometimes it’s just better to walk away and fight this battle on his ground than allow himself to lose any more face with the fag lovers.

So through clenched teeth Hein utters, “I yield, you win this battle boy” raising his foot from his fallen father’s throat he knew better then to assume he won. No his father would be back and next time he knew it would have to be to the death. He saw far enough into the future to know his father’s time was growing show even if he didn’t know it.

Hein got to his feet and if looks could have killed Dmitri would have died a fiery painful death within those eyes. Without as much as another word his father was gone. The murmurs died down and everything seemed to be as if they could move forward. The funny thing about thinking everything is perfect it rarely is.

Just as Philip and Darius turned to take their places to start the Lunar Ceremony again someone from the back of the group called “Stop” of course all eyes now were on the handsome stranger making his way forward.


End file.
